Wake Up
by Nahi Shite
Summary: Y no es que él no quiera levantarse, como afirma su madre, la población entera de Konoha y una que otra rubia problemática de Suna, no, él sí quiere. Bueno, podría querer…. Al demonio, no quiere. Pero eso no significa que no lo intente, de verdad / Humor, familiar, leve Shikatema.


**Título: Wake Up.**

**Tipo:** One-shot.

**Género:** Comedia, familiar.

**Personajes:** Nara Shikamaru, Nara Yoshino. Mención de Sabaku No Temari.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, creo.

**Nota:** Creado especialmente para actividad de otro foro.

**Autora:** Nahi Shite.

* * *

**WAKE UP.**

**Palabras: 1.000.**

* * *

Da una vuelta en la cama sin reparar en controlar los quejidos de molestia y estira el brazo, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, para callar el estridente sonido de su estúpido y problemático despertador ("despierta, pedazo de vago, a trabajar´ttebayó"), regalo de su aún más estúpido y problemático amigo… y jefe.

Así comienza el día para Shikamaru. No es algo que deba envidiarse.

Cuando ha logrado su cometido –callar la voz de Naruto- deja caer su brazo, cual muñeco de trapo, por un costado de la cama hasta tocar el piso.

Las cosas no son fáciles para él, nada fáciles… Las personas siempre sueltan la lengua para decir que es un vago, que no hace nada, que envidian su maldita vida de flojera, pero no pueden estar más equivocados: Shikamaru se esfuerza diez veces más que una persona normal.

Shikamaru debe poner toda su fuerza de voluntad en acción para abandonar su camita cada mañana, día a día, todos los meses del año.

Se queja al hundir la cara en la almohada. Por todo lo que es bello y hermoso en el maldito mundo... ¿En realidad debe levantarse? ¿Con qué motivo? En verdad, en verdad desea ser una nube blanda y liviana recorriendo el cielo azul al ser empujada por el viento, una nube que no hace esfuerzo alguno… ¿Por qué la vida no puede ser así?

Y después de diez minutos de quejidos lastimeros y maldiciones mentales, Shikamaru mira el techo oscuro de la habitación –porque así lo dicta la rutina- mientras piensa en que quizá, sólo quizá, puede que haya algo malo en él. ¿A todas las personas les tomará tanto trabajo levantarse del colchón? ¿todas las personas tendrán la necesidad de poner –de que su madre ponga- el despertador dos horas antes de lo normal para poder estar a tiempo en lo que sea que tengan que hacer? Mierda, ¿será que necesita terapia o algo así?

Y no es que él _no_ quiera levantarse, como afirma su madre, la población entera de Konoha y una que otra rubia problemática de Suna, no, él _sí _quiere. Bueno, _podría_ querer…. Al demonio, _no_ quiere. Pero eso no significa que no lo intente, de verdad.

Él lo intenta, en serio, lo intenta, por la abuela muerta de Naruto que sí, pero es que simplemente no puede. No puede. Punto.

Sube una mano lentamente, como si quisiera tocar el techo de su cuarto, pero siente un cosquilleo en el brazo y la extremidad cae de sopetón en el colchón. Eso es lo que hace siempre, es lo que está en la rutina, es su lastimoso intento por abandonar el lecho y comenzar la vida normal, es la máxima acción que puede realizar su cuerpo incluso cuando ha reunido toda la fuerza de voluntad que posee. Sí, no es mucha, pero Shikamaru no debe ser juzgado…

Y va lo siguiente. Piensa que su cuerpo es el problema, debe haber algo mal en él, pero después de mucho, mucho, mucho rato de reflexión descubre que no hay nada. Él no es un anormal o algo parecido…

¿Será su mente la del problema? Eso es simplemente ridículo y descarta la idea al instante. La mente de un tipo que piensa tanto como él y que plantea cien soluciones a la vez para cada situación… por favor, es ridículo pensar que su mente sea la que le impide levantarse cada mañana.

¿Será entonces que el problema lo tiene el mundo entero y no él?

Mierda. Abre grande los ojos. Eso tiene que ser.

Y entonces –como todas las mañanas- Shikamaru se convence de que él es solo un pobre tipo normal en medio de un mundo de mierda.

* * *

Yoshino Nara observa a su hijo desde el umbral de la puerta y no puede evitar fruncir el ceño con enojo. A ninguna madre le gusta ver que el fruto de su vientre está completamente poseído, asfixiado, seducido por la maldita pereza. Lo ve retorcerse un poco mientras suelta quejidos extraños para luego quedarse mirando el techo como si fuera autista, al igual que cada mañana.

De nada vale que lo grite, le jale las orejas y lo arrastre de los pies fuera de las sabanas. Si lo hace… Bueno, él simplemente encuentra la manera de quedarse dormido en la ducha o con la cabeza metida en el tazón de cereal. Conoce a Shikamaru Nara como a la palma de su mano, no por nada es su madre.

Y es justo por eso, porque lo conoce tanto, que sabe lo que tiene que hacer…

Sonríe y toca la puerta ya abierta.

—¡Shikamaru! —exclama con fuerza, captando su mirada vacía de pez muerto—Ha llamado Naru..., ha llamado hokage-sama —se corrige rápidamente—y dice que te necesita urgente para que sirvas de guía a una persona de Suna. Dijo algo como Te… Terima, Temana, Terani-

—Temari.

Ha caído. —¡Eso, Temari! Así que mueve tu trasero y ve.

Shikamaru se estira con pereza y se sienta, soltando un bostezo tan grande y sentido que Yoshino creería que se le va a salir el alma, claro, eso creería si no estuviera acostumbrada. Pero se ha sentado, eso es mucho avance…

—Qué problema… —le oye mascullar mientras busca con la mirada sus chancletas de venado y las acomoda son lentitud en sus pies. Así es Shikamaru, lleva todo con calma.

—¡Que te muevas! —dice por última vez y da la vuelta, dejando atrás los murmullos de su hijo.

—Naruto problemático, Temari problemática, madre problemática…

Y Yoshino sonríe. Temari es una buena ayudita para hacer que Shikamaru se mueva un poco, al menos un poco, más rápido. Además, cuando él se dé cuenta que todo fue una treta de su "problemática" madre y que la rubia sigue a kilómetros de distancia envuelta en arena ya va a ser demasiado tarde, así que está todo bien.

Toda buena madre ayuda a su hijo, ¿no? Shikamaru necesita un empujoncito con frecuencia y ella siempre está para brindárselo… con mucho amor.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Final: **¡A qué fue un Lolazo! Se me ha ocurrido esta mañana al despertar. Me consolé pensando "Oh, mierda, para Shikamaru debe ser peor…" ¡Y puff! Salió esto. No me maten e.e Además tenía que hacer algo con la frase "fuerza de voluntad", así que me dije a mí misma: mi misma, tienes que escribirlo ya.

Espero que no lo odien tanto 3 Lo hice con mucho amor.


End file.
